Comfort in War
by Morpheus9
Summary: this is before If You Leave. It's Harry and Draco's first time. I'm not sure if this will be a one shot or not, we shall see. Warning: Slash, HPDM ::COMPLETE::
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, etc.

This is the story of Harry and Draco's first time. Before "If You Leave". I don't know if this will be a one shot or not. It depends on how I feel the story is going.

Everyone needs something sometimes

Warning: slash, HD/DM

* * *

Harry was sitting on his bed in his private room. He was a seventh year. He held his stomach as he felt like he was going to be sick. His unruly hair was a mess even more than usual. His eyes were red and bleary. It was Christmas break and there was hardly anyone at the school. The war was heating up. All ready he had seen people die. He was lonely. He slowly got up and got undressed. When he had put on his sleep pants, he heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" he called out.

"It's me Potter," said Draco's voice from behind the door. "I need to speak to you."

"It's late. Could we do this later?"

"This is important." Harry let out a resigned sigh and opened the door.

"Come in, make yourself at home." Draco was also dressed in pajama pants. His chest was bare and white in the light from the candles. He came in and shut the door back behind him. Harry sat back down on the bed and looked at Draco waiting to hear what the boy had to say. It suddenly struck Harry that it was odd for Draco to be here during the Christmas break.

"My mother is going through stuff right now, that's why I'm here for Christmas." Harry looked slightly startled. "I need your help."

"What with?"

"People say that you are good at healing potions and spells."

"I've gotten better since being the Quidditch team captain." Draco nodded slightly. He took his wand from his pocket and mumbled some words. Suddenly Draco's body showed bruises, scrapes, and cuts all over. Someone had beaten the crap out of him. Harry looked at the boy's beaten body with confusion.

"What the hell happened?" Even as he spoke, he was reaching under his bed for his box of healing potions and also pulled out his wand to begin a healing spell for the bruises.

"My father happened." He didn't say anything further and Harry got the impression that he didn't want to speak on the subject anymore. Instead of pushing for more answers, he pulled out a small stool and sat it down a few feet from the bed.

"Sit down, and you can start by drinking this." Harry handed Draco a healing potion as the blond sat down on the stool. Without hesitation Draco uncorked the vial and drank down the potion. His cuts and scrapes were starting to disappear and he could feel his ribs starting to set back. Harry began muttering words over Draco's bruises and waving his wand. Immeadiately the bruises began to fade away. Draco stretched as the healing began. He was finally able to move in some ways that had been difficult.

"I'm guessing that the healing potion will help with... internal injuries as well."

"It does usually. It depends on how severe."

"Not severe, just minor."

"Then the potion should take care of it. I guessed on cracked ribs when I saw your bruises."

"Yeah... there was another... injury."

"Will you be all right?"

"I think so."

"Well, what is it? I'd have a better idea-"

"He raped me. All right? Muscles were... torn. Skin was torn as well, there was blood." Harry was still startled by the revelation of what Draco's father had done to him. Harry reached into his box and found a more powerful healing potion that he had used for deep wounds and torn muscles.

"Drink this too, just in case. If the first one didn't heal your wound then this will." Draco once again drank the potion without question. He sat still and tried to keep his breathing even as he felt the potion begin to take affect.

"Lie down," said Harry after putting away his box.

"What?"

"That last one is going to make you very sleepy. It's late and you might as well go to bed in mine. I'll sleep on the couch." Draco felt the sleepy effects of the potion coming over him and decided he was too tired to argue just then. He stood and nearly fell over. Harry stopped him from falling and gently guided Draco to the bed. Draco felt Harry pulling the blankets over his body and he could have sworn that Harry touched his hair for a second before walking away to the couch.

* * *

The next morning Draco woke up slowly in the morning light. He gingerly stretched his sore body and found that Harry was indeed good at healing potions and spells. His body felt barely sore. He looked over at the couch where Harry was sleeping still. Harry had comfortably stretched out on the long couch and had his back to the bed where Draco was lying. The blanket that he had pulled over himself had fallen to his waist exposing his bare back to the cold air. Harry involuntarily shivered and then pulled the blanket back over him. Draco watched wishing he could be that blanket over Harry's gorgeous body. He had lusted after the Golden Child since they were both fifth year students. Coming to the boy who he wanted so badly for help had been hard, but he knew he wasn't all that good at healing spells and potions and he was barely able to walk to Harry's room. If he wanted to appear normal for the rest of the Christmas break he needed to be healed quickly and quietly.

"Like what you see Draco?" said Harry quietly. Draco blinked hard and shook his head. "You heard me right," said Harry turning to look at Draco. The blanket he had pulled over himself fell back down to Harry's waist. Draco unashamedly drank in the sight of Harry's half naked body. "Well, what's your answer?" Draco grinned devilshly. Harry stood in his boxers and walked back to the bed where Draco was lying. He leaned down and kissed Draco full on the mouth. The kiss seared into both of them.

"Why..." said Draco after they broke away, not really expecting an answer.

"I need something... I need someone... and so do you." Draco couldn't argue this fact. He tumbled with Harry in the bed until he was the one on top. They kissed each other hard, scratched and bit each other. Draco pushed himself into Harry and the boy beneath him arched in pleasure. He grabbed Harry by the waist and pulled the boy he had lusted after closer to him than either had thought possible. Harry threw back his head in a silent scream. Draco felt a tinge of worry that he was hurting Harry. He ran his hands up Harry's back and soon had Harry sitting up on his lap while he was still buried deep inside the Golden Child. Harry quickly wrapped his arms around Draco's shoulders as he took in deep ragged breaths.

"Gods Draco..." he whispered darkly. This only served to make Draco more aroused. To his relief and delight Harry slowly started moving up and down on Draco's hard aching need. Draco moaned and leaned back his head as Harry ravaged the boy's sensitive neck. Draco breathed raggedly, moaned, and made inarticulate sounds that only urged on Harry's attentions. They stared straight into each other's eyes as they silently screamed their release before falling back in exhaustion on the bed. Draco was lying on Harry's chest and felt Harry gently run his fingers through Draco's silky hair. Draco took in a deep breath trying to return to reality and listened to Harry's heart beat. He felt Harry pull the blankets over them and he snuggled down into Harry's chest thankful for this unexpected moment of peace and safety.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, on and on.

All right, so the story is continuing. Warning: Slash, and lots of it. HP/DM. Smut-o-rama. Plus some angst here and there. We'll see how far I carry this before "If You Leave" can appropriately pick up. Must keep reading the new book. :-P

* * *

Draco stripped off his clothes and looked at himself in his mirror. He had been in battle that day. His body had bruises and cuts again. He thought of going to Madame Pomfrey or to Harry so that he wouldn't be sore the next morning. But he didn't want to disturb Harry if he didn't have to. Ron Weasley had died today. Harry was inconsolable afterwards. While Draco had never liked Ron, he knew the friendship that Harry and Ron had was important to Harry. He had helped Hermione take Harry to his room and put him to bed. If Hermione hadn't been there Draco probably would have stayed with Harry, but he thought that one shock was enough for one day for Hermione. Now he was slowly stretching his body to attempt to stretch out the soreness.

That's when he heard a knock on the door. He looked at the clock and saw that it was half past midnight. There was only one person he could think of who would be knocking on his door this late at night. Draco walked to the door and opened it without asking who was on the other side. Harry stood in the hall with a scared and hungry look on his face. Draco had seen it before. He stood to the side and let Harry enter the room. Neither spoke. Harry held out a familiar healing potion that he had pocketed before coming to Draco's room. Draco took it with a grateful smile and drank it down quickly. Looking at himself in the mirror he watched as the bruises and cuts slowly faded away. Then he saw Harry's face looking at his reflection over his shoulder.

"Like what you see Potter?" asked Draco with a smirk. Harry didn't answer. Draco took a deep breath and turned around to look at Harry. "I'm sorry." Harry nodded numbly but he continued to stare at Draco with the same hungry look. Draco was puzzled that Harry was not making the first move for once, so he decided to take matters into his own hands. He quickly walked to Harry and kissed him with a bruising force. Harry responded in kind almost immediately. Draco quickly pulled Harry's clothes off the body he had come to worship letting his hands, lips, tongue, and teeth follow and tease Harry to the point where Harry could barely see straight. He gently put Harry's glasses on the bedside table before pushing him down onto the bed.

Harry was more than willing to let himself be pushed down if for nothing else than to be able to feel someone else in the world other than himself. He felt like he was falling apart and he hoped that Draco could pull him back together. His back arched as the familiar fire filled him from the end of his spine up to his chest and made him gasp and struggle for breath. For a moment nothing outside the bed mattered. The war, Voldemort, Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, his parents, everything faded away in a blissful moment that he wanted to live in for the rest of his life. As always it was over far too soon, and he began crying at the loss of it.

He had been crying for hours and no one had been there to hold him. But now he felt gentle hands pulling him. He felt strong arms enfold him. He heard the quickened heart beat of someone close by as he buried his head in the chest and sobbed. He felt himself shake with the sobs and all their strength. He was afraid for a moment that he would shake apart. But he felt the strong arms still around him that didn't move even as he shook and cried. The heart beat slowed but remained steady and constant like the arms around him.

Draco held Harry's shaking and sobbing body without question. His job here wasn't to question why, his job was to be here. Harry needed someone and Draco was the only one who could fill this space in Harry's life. Draco wondered now and again why he was the one who could do this for the boy who had once been his most hated enemy. But there are some mysteries that you just don't question, you simply accept that they exist and that perhaps one day they will make sense.

Soon Harry's sobs quieted and his shakes subsided. Draco gently stroked Harry's hair and let Harry cuddle close to him as Harry's body gave into exhaustion and the lack of sleep.

"Draco?" said Harry's rough voice.

"Yes, Harry," said Draco quietly.

"Why do you let me do this?"

"It's like you said the first time we did this. We need it. You need it sometimes, and I need it sometimes. And besides, one day I'll brag to the other queers that I once screwed the Golden Boy." Draco waited for threats and shouts, but Harry only sniffed.

"Bastard," he mumbled.

"Yes, and they'll never believe a word of it of course. By then you'll be married to some beautiful woman I expect with little children running around your yard and making things levitate to please them when they cry."

"I doubt it." Draco looked down at Harry puzzled. "I think making things levitate for them will scare them more than please them."

"I think you would be a great father."

"I've seen enough of love and all it's destructive force. People around me die because they love me. Don't love me Draco, you'll be signing your death warrant." Draco didn't respond. He held Harry a little tighter and turned out the light with a wave of his hand. He pulled the blankets over them and they slept in each other's arms.

* * *

The next morning Draco woke up to the sunlight filtering through his curtains. Harry was still snuggled close to Draco's chest. Draco felt safe with Harry in his arms and in his bed. Even if Harry had been the one who needed more last night it didn't matter. Harry gently woke and looked up at Draco through blurry eyes.

"Good morning sunshine," said Draco quietly. Harry smirked.

"Shut up and kiss me," said Harry in his still rough voice. Draco obliged and the two pulled themselves close together. "I owe you."

"You don't owe me anything Harry," said Draco calmly.

"I feel like I do. So hush up and let me make it up to you." Draco couldn't help but smile at Harry's statement. He willing lay back in his bed and closed his eyes as Harry let his hands roam all over Draco's body. He kissed and nibbled at Draco and smiled as Draco gasped and moaned.

"Do you intend on torturing me all day Harry?"

"It would be an interesting day," said Harry mischievously.

"You do that and I will hex you with boils on your bum for a month... ah... Gods Harry... please..."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want you inside me Harry... I want you..." Harry captured Draco's mouth with his own as he slowly entered Draco. Draco arched his back and gasped. The two stared at each other and gasped and moaned almost simultaneously. Draco thanked Harry in his mind for being gentle and slow with him. Since the whole thing with his father he had been hesitant about asking Harry for this, but he wanted it so badly. Harry slid his hands up Draco's back and gripped Draco's shoulders tightly. He pushed in and pulled Draco down at the same time making Draco scream silently. Harry leaned down and kissed Draco as they finally climaxed. Draco closed his eyes and laid back trying to catch his breath. He almost cried out again as he felt Harry slip out of his body. But then he felt Harry wrap his arms around Draco's body and hold him tightly to his chest. Draco once again snuggled into Harry's chest and felt the safety he had felt the first time they had done this.

"Thank you Harry," he whispered as he settled in for a nap.

"It was my pleasure Draco," replied Harry. Soon they were asleep again.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, etc. etc. etc.

Ok, this is the end of "Comfort in War". I might make another story to exist between this one and "If You Leave". It would be the story of the new war between the good and the evil... but I'm hesitant to write such a story. It would be different from how it all ends up I'm sure.

Warning: Slash, yummy needy sex. Death, war, then off to fight the war.

Please read and review.

* * *

Draco stirred quietly as he woke in Harry's arms. Harry smiled as he watched Draco wake.

"What are you looking at?" said Draco sleepily.

"Only you sleepy head," said Harry lightly. Draco groaned and buried his face in Harry's shoulder.

"I don't want to get up today. Can't we just hide from the world for a day?"

"I'd like that. I suppose if anything really important happens that they'll send a message." Draco lifted his head and kissed Harry deeply. "Mmm... my thoughts exactly." They kissed each other gently for a long time, just reveling in the feeling of kissing each other.

"If you don't watch out I could get used to this," said Malfoy in a light tone of voice. They both stared into each other's eyes and knew that indeed both of them could get used to this. As they started kissing each other again, their kisses were hungrier and more desperate. Their hands were roaming each other's bodies but their arms remained tight around each other.

For the moment it wasn't about sex, it was about pure need. The need of someone else in their lives to be there. Someone who understood that being a child in this war was terrifying. Someone who didn't just pat them on the head and told them that everything would be all right, the grown ups would take care of everything. Grown ups couldn't take care of everything anymore. That fact was more terrifying than Voldemort himself.

An owl started tapping on the window breaking the spell that had come between them.

"Ignore it," said Harry with a growl in his voice.

"No... I should... ahhhhh... I have to get this." Draco regetfully struggled out of Harry's arms and opened the window for the owl. He got the message from the owl's arm and then the owl flew away quickly.

"What is it?" asked Harry as Draco's face read the message. Draco's face fell as he stared at the message. Harry stood and walked to the blond boy with an air of caution. "What's wrong?" The message fluttered to the ground from Draco's hands. Harry picked up the message. It was a simple message that had been sent out to everyone. Voldemort had killed again. He and his death eaters had openly attacked Diagon Alley. It was a busy shopping day, hundreds of wizards and witches had been there. Now the famous street was littered with bodies. All wizards were being told to stay put, stay indoors, stay where they knew they were protected. A list of the dead was going to be released soon. Harry couldn't help but look out the window in the hope that the list of the dead was coming soon on an owl.

"How could this happen?" muttered Draco. "Diagon Alley... do you have any idea how many people could have been there? How many people could be dead now? And how many of them will we know?"

"Don't think such things right now," said Harry soothingly.

"I was going to go to Diagon Alley today Harry. I wanted to pick up a few sweets and look at some books. But I was here with you."

"You're lucky."

"Yeah... lucky. We're like that aren't we? Lucky. Lucky to be alive while people we know are being hurt, dying... my father's still in Azkaban. I'm lucky to still be here."

"Draco, stop. You're going to drive yourself crazy with talk like that."

"Yeah..." Draco sat down on the bed. He felt alone. When he got the list he would know if anyone he knew had died or not. But he felt like it didn't really matter whether people he knew died or if they were all strangers. He would still feel alone because now he knew just what Voldemort was willing to do.

Harry felt alone. He was the one who could stop Voldemort, but he wasn't sure how. He wished he had been able to stop Voldemort before this had happened. The list of dead would only sicken him more and wish he could have stopped it. But then there was no way that he could be sure that he would have been able to stop Voldemort before now. This was a big mistake. Voldemort had grown comfortable. Now he knew that Voldemort would come after him even if he was at the school.

He turned and looked at Draco and saw the lost and alone look in the eyes that met his. Harry didn't hesitate. He rushed to Draco and kissed him. They laid down together in bed and held each other. It all seemed so unreal. Soon another owl came and the list of dead was tied to it's leg. Draco and Harry read it together. They both found classmates who had graduated from Hogwarts on the list. When they had finished they put the list aside and stared into each other's eyes for a long time.

"I'm going to... have to go... I have to fight Voldemort..." said Harry trying to stutter out what he wanted to say.

"I know," said Draco calmly.

"When I get back, I'll send you a message."

"I know."

Both grabbed each other tightly and kissed each other hard. It was possibly the last time they could be here and together. Draco laid Harry down on the bed and made love to him more gently than he had ever done before. Harry arched and gasped as Draco moved.

'He can never know,' Draco thought to himself as he climaxed. 'He can never know that I love him.'

"I'm coming with you," said Draco suddenly as Harry got dressed.

"What?" said Harry confused.

"I want to come with you."

"Draco, you'll be safer here."

"Screw safer."

"He'll use your father against you."

"Screw my father too."

"What about your mother?"

"Screw her too. I don't care. I want this over."

"I can't ask you to do this. It's too dangerous."

"You're not asking me to do this. I'm telling you that I am doing this. I am going with you." Harry knew that he couldn't argue with Draco.

"All right, fine, you're coming too. Get dressed, pack now, and meet me out front with your broom in twenty minutes. Hermione will be there too. We'll meet the rest of the Order of the Phoenix and from there we will form a plan and we will end this war."

"All right. I will be there."

"Thank you," said Harry quietly.

"For what?" Harry gently stroked Draco's cheek.

"For everything." Harry quickly kissed Draco's mouth one last time and then he left the room to pack himself. Draco packed quickly and met Harry out in the front of the school as he had promised. The two took off for the new headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix.


End file.
